


Breaking Rules - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nephilim, Pregnancy, Protective Gabriel, Unplanned Pregnancy, will add more as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: You had just laid down with your boyfriend. Great sex, great life with your brothers. Then Castiel drops a bomb in your lap. You're pregnant. With Gabriel's baby which is also a nephilim. Which also means you're set to be hunted down for the rest of your natural life. Fun times, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester/Sister reader, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads-up! Just as an fyi, this story is going to use female pronouns, because the reader gets pregnant. (Spoilers, sorry) I apologize to my male and non-binary crowd. I'll see if I can fix up something for you guys soon. But until then, for those who read, please enjoy

You hit the mattress with a sigh, panting happily as Gabriel collapsed next to you. You smile up at the ceiling, completely satisfied. You feel your chest rise and fall, encouraging you to close your eyes and take in the feeling of euphoria washing over you. 

"Damn, Sugar, did you wear some sort of plug this whole dry spell? You got so loose on me, you felt so good." Gabriel purred, his hand sliding up your bare torso. You shiver at his touch, giggling a bit as you turn over to face him, giving him full view of your assets. 

"Maybe I did, or maybe I had to use my toys cause you wouldn't fuck me." You tease, poking Gabriel in the shoulder. He laughs and summons a sucker, popping it into his mouth. 

"Your toys, huh? You'll have to show me them sometime soon. Maybe we can use them." He teases gently. You giggle again and snuggle close to Gabriel, letting him wrap his arm around you so you can lay your head on his chest. You hum happily, hearing his vessel's steady and strong heartbeat. You let out a soft giggle as you feel Gabriel's soft fingers playing with your hair, making you smile. 

You felt content. Gabriel had made a bet with you about a month prior that he could resist having sex. That meant oral, anal, and the good ol' horizontal tango. The whole nine yards. Giving or recieving. So that made you and him both irritated. But finally, you had lured him to the bedroom with some candy and a few hand-written notes, to where he had found you naked but covered in sweets. Pixie stick dust on your chest, chocolate sauce drizzled onto your arms and legs, a hershey kiss in your navel, the whole nine yards. And Gabriel couldn't resist. 

You sigh as you recall how you both had gotten into your current position. You stretch a bit as you feel your muscles begin to tighten from the exercise you two had done. You snuggle your head against Gabriel's chest, pressing a kiss onto his chest. Then, yoj feel a rumble begin in your stomach, and a growl emits from your lower belly, making Gabriel smirk. 

"Hungry? You sure you should have given me all that candy?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. You snicker and poke his chest. 

"Shut up." You tease. "A woman's gotta eat. You stay here, I'll bring some more candy in here." You say, climbing out of bed with a groan. Your legs shook and quivered as you walked, making you silently curse Gabriel for fucking you so hard. Though you secretly love it. 

"Fine, but bring back the Reeses. I could do with some peanut butter in my life." Gabriel teases. You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at him as you grab your shirt and shorts from the floor and putting them back on. 

"Behave. You'll just have to get what I get you. You trust me, right?" You tease back, blowing him a kiss before you leave the room. 

You wander down the hall, humming a song under your breath as you hear something crash in the library. You widen your eyes and race towards the library, finding Cas against the table. 

"Cas! Cas what's wrong?" You ask, frantic to find what was hurting him and get him to your brother. 

Cas grunts, holding his head with one strained and tense hand. "Angel radio... it's loud... so many voices... all at once‐" he says, groaning a bit as he restables himself. 

You put a hand on his back, leaning forward to try and comfort him. "What are they saying?" You ask. Castiel looked up at you and looked you over, his eyebrows rising, almost in surprise. 

"A nephilim has come into being. An archangel's nephilim." Castiel says, his attitude shifting from caring to almost judgemental, staring at you like you were a threat. 

You widen your eyes. "Wait really? Is it Michael? Lucifer?" You ask. Then it clicked. You look down at your stomach and silently cursed. 

"It... its me... I'm pregnant, aren't I?" You ask, looking up at Castiel hesitantly. 

Castiel nods to you, his eyes unchanging. "That child, will destroy you. Rip you apart. It isn't even a child. It's an abomination." Castiel says. 

You furrow your eyebrows and place a protective hand over your stomach. "No, they're Gabriel and I's baby. They're a living thing. I won't let you hurt them." You instantly say, almost on instinct. 

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry. But I have to. All of Heaven will be hunting you. It is better that you abort the nephilim. Gabriel will agree with me." Castiel informs, his gaze softening as he looks at you. 

You feel tears building up behind your eyes, feeling just a bit hopeless. You only just found out you were pregnant. And now all of Heaven wanted you dead, Castiel wanted to kill yours and Gabriel's child to protect you, and you hadn't even had time to collect your thoughts. 

"Wait... why doesn't Gabriel know? If he did, he would've come out here looking for me." You ask, your arms wrapping around your middle. 

Castiel sighed once more. "He has his Angel Radio off. Ever since he first left Heaven. He wouldn't know. It would be best to deal with this now, rather than wait and tell him. You should come with me." Castiel says, beginning to walk away.

You stay put, your mind racing with a thousand thoughts running through your head. What were you going to do? All of heaven was hunting you down. Gabriel probably didn't want the baby. You were going to die giving birth. This was so much to take in you almost started seeing spots. 

"Y/N? We don't have the time for this. We need to take care of this before the entire army of Heaven starts trying to get into the bunker." Castiel's voice says, though you aren't paying much attention. You were focusing on the slight twinge of energy that now bubbled in your stomach. Your baby. 

In that moment you made up your mind. "Hey uh Cas, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, I just need to take this all in..." you say. 

Castiel sighed once again but nodded. "Alright, but please hurry. We can't take long. This needs to happen." He says. 

You nod, as if understanding his words, before you enter the bathroom down the hall. As soon as you do, you pull out a razor and cut your hand. You dip your fingers into your blood and start drawing the angel sigil on the wall. You sigh and pull out your phone, looking at your photo of Gabriel and you. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not going to let Cas do this. Or you." You say, sighing. 

In a moment, and a sudden flutter of wings, Gabriel's in the room, and you jump, cursing as you see he isn't wearing any clothes. 

"Gabe!" You whisper shout. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, walking over to you after he snapped himself into some clothes. 

"Sugar, what's wrong? You sent a prayer. More like a distress signal." He asks. "And what's with the banishing sigil? Cassie giving you grief?" He asks. You sigh and look up into his eyes. He deserved to know. But not in this moment. 

"Gabe, please, just... I'll explain later just... take me somewhere. Anywhere but here." You say, taking his hand just as you hear Castiel knock on the bathroom door. 

"Y/N? Are you almost ready?" He asks. You hold back a shriek and press yourself into Gabriel's arms. 

"Please, hurry!" You say, looking into his eyes desperately. He furrowed his eyebrows but nodded, snapping his fingers and teleporting you somewhere else. 

You look around, seeing you both were in a seemingly empty cafe, with no one at the counter. The cafe around them was a cute pinkish color. Polka-dots covered the walls and white tile covered the ceiling and the floors. You let out a sigh of relief, pressing against Gabriel's chest. 

"Okay Sugar, you gotta tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know what kinda trouble you're in with Cassie." He says, rubbing your back comfortingly. You let out a tired sigh, pressing a protective hand to your stomach. 

"Gabe... can... can we sit down?" You ask, gesturing towards the booths. Gabriel nodded, guiding you over to the magenta booth seats. He sits down across from you, squeezing your hand. 

"Okay, Y/N/N, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? What did dear old Cassie do?" He asks. You sigh, gripping your shirt. 

"Gabe..." you start, looking down in almost shame. How could you even tell him? If he truly agreed with Castiel, then he would immediately take you back. But if he didn't, maybe your baby had a chance. 

"Gabriel..." you start again, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I... just, promise me you'll talk about this with me before you make any decisions on this?" You ask. Gabriel makes a face. 

"What? Sugar, I promise, whatever it is, we'll get through it. You and me." He says, interlacing your fingers, winking at you. "That's all part of the job description." He says, chuckling. You let out a soft giggle before you look back up at him. 

"Gabriel, I know this is sudden, and shocking... but..." you start, looking up into Gabriel's eyes. You take in the care and the love in his eyes for what you thought would be the last time before you finally spoke up. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Gabriel's smirk fell and his eyes widened. His hands squeezed yours tightly. "A-are you sure? Absolutely sure?" He asks. 

You nod, looking down and refusing to look at him. You stare at the table, the thought of having to see Gabriel so disappointed ached in your heart. 

"And that's why you were running from Cassie. He was trying to take it out." He says slowly, putting all the clues together. You nod again, sighing. 

"Its not an it, it's a child, Gabe. Our child." You reiterate, swallowing hard. "If... if you don't want them, I understand. But I'm having them. I don't care how much I have to run, I'm protecting my baby." You say, determined to keep your baby safe. 

The cafe goes quiet for the next five minutes. The quiet is almost as bad as any crowd. You bite your lip anxiously, beginning to play with your fingers as you awaited his response. 

"Gabe..." you say after a sigh. 

"Y/N... this... this is big. Bad. Bigger than bad. Nephilim are forbidden..." he says, restating what you already knew. 

"Yeah, I got that from Cas already Gabe." You say, curling up on your body. 

Gabriel comes over to your side and picks you up, pulling you closer and sitting you on the table. "Look at me beautiful." He says. You refuse to do so, tears building now in your eyes as you began to panic that Gabriel would break-up with you because you had gotten pregnant. 

Gabriel sighed and lifted your chin to look into your eyes. He smiled gently, kissing away a few of your tears, caressing your cheek. "There, no more tears Sugar." He says, it clear in his eyes that he was trying his hardest not to over react. 

You sniffle, sighing a bit. "Gabe..." you whisper. He shushes you gently, kissing your forehead. 

"I... to be honest Sugar I don't know what we're gonna do. This is some deep shit we've stepped into." He says gently. You sigh, nodding. 

"But, it's our shit. I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you. We’ll get through this, I promise. Scouts honor." He says playfully. You giggle a bit and press your forehead against Gabriel's. 

"Okay... one day at a time Mr. Scout leader." You tease. Gabriel snickered and rubbed his nose against yours. 

"Alright, now let's get some food in that pregnant belly of yours." He says, helping you off the table. 

You smile and rub your stomach a bit. You just hoped that this could work out. That Gabriel would really want this baby. That you two could make this work. That you could somehow survive childbirth. 

You looked up at Gabriel and searched his eyes, finding fear along with regret and a bit of love. But it was all there. You couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that settled into your stomach. This was going to be a wild ride.


	2. Part 2

Sounds of the city echo behind you as you race towards an alley, angels tailing behind you. You run into the run-down alley and hide behind a dumpster, your heart racing a mile a minute. 

Ever since Heaven found a way to revive or create new angels without Chuck, there have been so many on yours and Gabriel's asses. You've both had to hide and relocate five times over the first two and a half months of your pregnancy. You looked 5 months. Running wasn't going to be something you could do anymore in a few weeks. You knew it. At least Gabriel was supportive. You thought so, at least. 

Gabriel had been growing more and more distant each time you two had to relocate. Which confused the hell out of you, since he used to do the same thing when hunters came after him as a trickster. But whatever. Overall, he was slowly ignoring you and you were pissed. 

You did all the shopping, the cleaning, the laundry. While Gabriel 'worked'. You didn't know what jobs he picked up, but you knew they weren't good. They barely paid the lease. And the neighborhoods you two found yourselves in? So dangerous that a group of thugs striked the same fear in you as a group of angels. 

You begin to shake as you hide next to the dumpster, one hand on your growing stomach. Your arms were covered by bags full of groceries. Getting away was not going to be easy. You knew that. 

You peaked around the corner, noticing the angels were approaching your direction. You cursed and pulled out your pocket knife. You looked at your hand and frowned for a moment. You had multiple scars now across your hand. From doing this so many times. Gabriel tried to heal you after the first few, but after awhile it became tedious. 

You shook your hand and cut it, using the blood to make a sigil, and hit it, blasting the angels away. You sighed and clutched your hand and then raced back towards the apartment you and Gabriel were leasing. 

You climb the stairs tiredly. You two were going to have to relocate. Again. This was tedious. You knew it. But this was yours and Gabriel's baby. You weren't going to let anything happen to them. 

Your tired, slightly swollen feet finally meet the third floor and you walk to the apartment, unlocking the door and walking in. 

Gabriel was on the couch, watching the news with a few sweets in his lap. You smile a bit at the sight and heave the groceries onto the counter. "Im back. I only got the essentials, like you said. But I... I splurged on one thing." You say. 

Gabriel sits up and looks at you, putting the sweets down. "Y/N, you can't keep doing this. We need that money. And I can't just conjure up more. My grace is failing. They know about the baby." He says, running a hand through his messy golden brown hair. 

You sigh. "I... I know. I just figured... we didn't have any clothes for them yet. It's just one onesie." You say, pulling out a onesie with a pair of wings on the back. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Who's to say they're going to end up being born, Y/N?" He says, one hand finding his hip. 

You furrow your eyebrows. "W-what? What do you mean?" You ask, your hand laying against your stomach. 

Gabriel sighed, regret entering his eyes. "Look, if we keep running like this, you're going to end up miscarrying. And if we stay, they'll get to you. And they won't care if you live or not. But I do. I won't let anyone take you from me. Not them, not that thing." He says, pausing before spitting like the child disgusted him. "And not me." Gabriel growled, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

You widened your eyes and held your stomach again. "Was this all a lie? Was anything you said to me the night they were conceived true? Did you mean any of it?" You ask, clenching your bloody fist. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, a scowl forming on his face. "At the time, yes. But this, I'm tired of running, Sugar. So very tired. We should have been more careful. We made a mistake. We can fix it." He says, looking at you almost determined. 

You widen your eyes and shake your head. "N-no... no Gabriel. You made a mistake. This child? This baby? Is alive. Inside me. I can feel them. They aren't good. Or bad. Or in between. They're undecided. And I'll be damned if someone is going to abandon me and my child because of a selfish reason." You spat, holding your stomach. 

Gabriel widened his eyes and stepped forward to try and talk to you, but you hold out a hand. "No. No you've said your peace. I'll have this baby. Whether it kills me or not. And whether you're with me, or not." You say, tears forming in your eyes. Gabriel looks guilty. Almost like he'd kicked a puppy. Good, you thought. Let him know how much it hurts to know he lied to you. Told you you'd stay together. That this would work out. Somehow. 

You grab the onesie and look at it for a moment. You toss it at Gabriel before you storm past him, and go into your bedroom, pulling out your suitcase that was already packed of the essentials. It was always like that since you two had to run so often. Guess it was just you now. 

Gabriel came into the room, shock on his face. "Sugar, please-" he starts. You snarl and slam shut the suitcase. 

"No. No you don't get to call me that. I love you, but if you can't love our baby? Then I want no part of this relationship." You say, heaving the suitcase off the bed and trying to leave the room. Then he grabs your wrist. 

You look behind you, trying to rip your wrist from his grip. He looks at you with eye's filled with both regret and anger. "Don't go. Please. If we do something about all of this now, we can-" he starts. You snarl, ripping your arm from his grip. 

"What? Return to normal? How can there be a normal when the life that is growing inside of me is gone? When my lover, who was supposed to keep his promise to me, turned on me?" You ask him, spitting at him. "Never. I'd rather die giving birth to this life inside of me than to give them up just to have our 'normal' life back." You snarl before you stomp out, grabbing nothing else but your new phone that you barely afforded, and it's charger. 

There was no looking back from this. And you knew it. You called a taxi, and you didn't look back, no matter how hard you wanted to believe that Gabriel would chase after you.


	3. Part 3

Gabriel sighed as he entered the bunker. He was tired. He was worn. He was stupid. How could he have let you walk out that door? How could he have let you go? That was his child inside of you! He put it there! It wasn't like he wasn't at fault in the situation. 

He rubbed his face and walked down the stairs. He couldn't track you or the baby. Somehow you'd found a way to hide yours and the baby's grace and presence. Gabriel now wished he'd put a piece of his grace in you to help track you. That's what angels usually did to their mates. Gabriel had just hesitated. 

Castiel turned the corner as Gabriel entered the bunker. He walked up to him, almost urgently. 

"So? Where is she? Did you bring her as we asked?" Castiel asked, looking down at his brother. 

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, pitting me against my own mate is low, even for you Cassie. No. She ran off. I couldn't go after her. She warded herself and the baby." He says. 

"The nephilim." Castiel corrects. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at his brother. 

"No. The baby. Our baby. She made it pretty clear." Gabriel responds, a twinge of anger in his voice. 

He'd pushed you away all because Castiel had gotten to him, convinced him that this was for the greater good. That you'd be safer. That was all he had wanted. 

Gabriel scowled at his younger brother. "Look, I love you, Cassie. I really do. But this whole thing about her being safer? Yeah, bullshit. She's in the wind! Just like damned Kelly! And look how good you were at tracking her?" Gabriel spits at Castiel, pointing a finger in his face. 

"Woah! Woah calm down!" Dean walked into the room, pulling Cas away from Gabriel. "What's going on? Any news on Y/N?" He asks. 

Gabriel gives Dean a confused look. He rolled his eyes and whistled. "You don't know do you? How your baby sister is pregnant with my kid. And how Cassie is trying to get me to being her back here to get rid of em. But oh, Winchesters are all about family. So yeah, she's in the wind." Gabriel retorts, glaring at Dean. 

Dean widens his eyes. "So... so that's why she ran off... Why didn't you tell me? I think I deserve to know my damn sister is pregnant, Cas!" Dean asks, anger leaking into his voice. 

Castiel sighed, looking up at his partner. "Dean, I originally planned on getting her here and dealing with the problem quickly. But she ran off. I'm sorry. I should have told you. But this child? All of Heaven is hunting her." 

Dean stops Castiel and backs up. "Wait, slow down, her?" He asks. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, the child is a girl. But like I was saying, Heaven is hunting both of them. They won't care if Y/N is killed in the process of retrieving the nephilim." Castiel says. "It's better to do it as a c-section. Use my grace to keep the nephilim from healing her mother until I retrieve them and then... then we can discuss the creature's fate." Castiel says, looking at Gabriel and Dean. 

Gabrie snarled. "Child. Baby. Use one of the two. She isn't a creature. Or a thing, Castiel. And she's inside my mate. A part of her and me. Maybe she doesn't have to die. Maybe we can raise her right." Gabriel starts, walking away from Castiel as he thinks.

Castiel sighed. "That isn't an option, Gabriel. You know what happens to Nephilm mothers. What happened to Kelly." He warns. 

Gabriel sighed, a tear cascading down his cheek. He shook his head, turning around and looking at Castiel. "No. We can do your original plan. We can perform what you said was a c-section. Use my grace to keep her from healing Y/N. At least until the baby is here. Then I can heal her myself." Gabriel suggests. "I won't let you hurt them. I've made my decision, Castiel." He says, his eyes beginning to glow. 

Castiel sighed, stepping in front of Dean. "Gabriel, things don't have to be like this. Alright. We'll try your way. But Heaven will no longer accept either of us. She will be hunted for the rest of her life, you realize this." Castiel says. "Jack may be good, but there is no garantee that your child will be." 

Gabriel sighed. "I... I know. Alright? But with me as her dad? Heh, I think she'll be fine." He says, smiling sadly. 

Now all there was to do was find you. And hope you'd trust him. 

~~~~ 

You open the door to the cafe with a sigh, running a hand through your hair. Barely any of your clothes fit due to the baby. You didn't even know their gender. 

You sigh to yourself again, finding a seat and putting your bag next to you. This cafe was secretly warded, so you knew you were okay. For now. Hey, you never knew when the next angel was going to come after you. To have a few allies and or friends was a good thing. Even if those friends had black eyes. 

You put your head in your hands and let out a soft sob. You were tired of running. You'd been doing more of that than you should be doing at your size. Especially since Gabriel left. Guess his presence had scared some angels off. Considering he was an archangel, capable of just snapping his fingers and proofing them. 

You growl a bit. Gabriel. You wouldn't admit it, but you missed him. Your baby missed him. They had a part of him. So you could feel him and them. And you missed him terribly. You missed how he'd hold you at night. How he'd kiss you good morning and goodnight, despite how tired he was. How he always kept an eye on you, watched you sleep. Of course, at first it was creepy, but you had gotten used to it. Now... now he was gone. But it was his fault. He wanted to get rid of your child. So you ran. Could anyone blame you? 

A waitress walked up to you, flashing you her black eyes. You let out a sigh and nod to her, holding your bulging stomach. 

"What can I get you today hun? Advice? Or do you need some fuel to run away from those pesky angels?" The demon asks. 

"To be completely honest? Both." You sighed. You were now 4 months pregnant. You could feel your baby kicking and moving, it was almost magical. 

The demon sighed but nodded. "If I were you? I'd hide. And I'd hide good. I'd find one of those bunkers your brothers stay in until the baby's born. After that, before you die, you'll need to call for someone to take care of them. After all, Nephilim grow up quickly. Not always as quickly as Lucifer's spawn though." The demon says. 

You nod, holding your belly. You were going to die. There was no way that you weren't. But you knew that you'd rather die giving birth to yours and Gabriel's baby than to die at the end of a gun barrel. It was an honorable way to go. At least in your mind. 

"Thank you... can I... uh... just get the special, please?" You order, sighing to yourself. The demon soon after leaves, leaving you to your own thoughts. 

A mother walks into the cafe with her child on her hip, who smiles at you. 

"Oh, how far along are you?" She asks. 

You knew you were too big for four actual months, so you lied. "Eight." You answer. 

The mother chuckled. "Yeah, you usually can't do much else after the seventh month. Boy, do these rugrats put a weight on you. When are you due?" The mother asks. 

You sigh. "I don't know. The doctor can't tell." You lie again. The mother hums. 

"Well, from what I can tell you're about ready to pop. Carrying low like that? Means they're getting ready. Nows the time for you to. Motherhood is no walk in the park." The mother says, bouncing her child on her hip. You look down at your stomach, and you sigh. If only it were that way. If only Gabriel had been human. Like Cas had been before. Then your child would have been human. And you both could have been able to raise them together, and alive. 

~~~~ 

Grumbling, you fumble with the key to your motel. It was warded, by yourself. But it was only to the point that everything but you could get in. 

So imagine your surprise, when you walk in, and find a seated Gabriel sitting on your bed. 

You widen your eyes paired woth your now furrowed eyebrows. You close the door behind you and cross your arms. 

"How are you here? Why, are you here?" You ask. Gabriel sighed and stands up, walking towards you. 

"Don't touch me. You don't want anything to do with our baby, you want to kill them-" you start. Gabriel shook his head. 

"Because, Sugar. Because I can't look at you without knowing that I'm going to lose you because of our baby." He says, his eyebrows turning up. 

You raise your eyebrows in shock. He actually called the baby... a baby. Not a thing. You sigh and walk past him for a moment. "So you actually expect me to believe that? After you told me that we had to kill them?" You ask. "I told you that I want to give birth. That's what I want." You say, turning back towards him. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes a bit. "That doesn't mean you leave, Sugar. You could've talked me out of it!" He says, gesturing towards you annoyedly. 

"It's not like you gave me a choice, Gabe." You say, rubbing your belly. Gabriel walks up behind you, putting a hand on your stomach. You hum softly. The first time he's put his hand on your stomach. He'd always been too afraid to touch you. 

You turn your head and look up at him. "Gabe... please... I... I want this. I know you don't but... I can feel them. They're good... they can be good..." you say, taking his hand in yours and putting his other hand on your stomach. 

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before he feels a kick. He opens his eyes and stares at your stomach. He gasps for a moment and starts to chuckle. 

"She." He says, getting on his knees. You raise an eyebrow. 

"She?" You ask. Gabriel nods. 

"Its a girl. Our baby. She's a girl." Gabriel says. 

You tear up, putting one hand on your stomach. "She... she's a girl..." you repeat, smiling widely. 

Gabriel nods, and presses a kiss to your stomach. "I was wrong, Sugar. She... she's not evil... she... we can teach her. Both of us." He says. 

You sigh. "Gabriel... I... I know that I won't survive giving birth. Kelly didn't. What does that leave for me? It's not like we have a multitude of examples or instances where nephilim have been born and the mother actually survived." You say, running a hand through Gabriel's hair. 

Gabriel shook his head. "No, we... Cas and your brothers and I, we-" he starts. You frown. 

"You're...you've been talking to them?" You ask, trying to step back. Gabriel takes your hand in his, keeping you grounded. 

"I'm sorry, Sugar. But, I got them to understand. They want to keep you and the baby safe too. We decided that we can try a c-section. Try to get the baby out of you before you give birth. Then she'll be here. And we'll both be here for her." Gabriel assures. 

You sigh and look away for a moment. You rub your face and look back at Gabriel who now was standing. 

"I... Okay... we'll try it. But... if it doesn't work Gabriel I-" you start. Gabriel sighed and nodded. 

"I know Sugar. I know. But I'll be damned, if I'm going to sit back and let you or both of you be killed." He says, a firm look on his face. "I love you too much, can you blame me?" He says, raising an eyebrow at you and smirking. 

You giggle and wrap your arms around him, pulling him only a little closer, due to your belly. "No, not really." You say, pulling him into a kiss. 

He hums, smiling and kissing you back happily. He knew whatever happened, things were going to be okay. He just had to believe that they would be. He had no other choice.


End file.
